


The Stars in Your Eyes

by crashingwavez



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Gore, Dark Ages, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human Catra (She-Ra), Injury, Knight Adora (She-Ra), Princess Catra (She-Ra), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashingwavez/pseuds/crashingwavez
Summary: A minute or so later they arrive at the hall and the knights on watch of the large doors bow at Catra’s presence and swing the doors open, remaining in the bow. Before Catra could make it past the door Adora grabbed her wrist.“Catra wait.”Catra turns her head around and looks at her with a confused expression. A soft hm ensuing while Adora walked closer and bent to whisper in her ear.“Protecting you is what I would want to do even if I was given the option.”a human medieval au
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> wow! been a while since I posted on here but now I am back and better than ever along with my wife :) 
> 
> We both worked hard creating the outline and roughs of this fic so we got it exactly how we wanted it. With her driving most of the ideas and me turning them into words, this fic will slap :)
> 
> we hope you enjoy.

Despite all these conversations and imitation promises that Adora knew better of, she still lets her slide past her eyes and through her grasp time and time again.

The abating sky seeping the castle in a blood orange hue changed nothing but the pace to which Adora sped on to where she assumed the princess slipped off too. Where she usually does at least. It never mattered to Adora how many times she had seen that view from growing up viewing it from the training ground and the small window in her personal chambers when she got older and gained more experience and respect in her knighthood. 

It must have been just the way it caught on the brick and splashed onto the portraits that lined the halls that caught her attention. The way that even though it was beckoning dark, it brought warmth into the lifeless halls of the castle. Adora summed up these wandering thoughts to how she coped with the loneliness of being a royal knight. The long hours in the night just standing outside of a door till relieved of a shift to sleep then waking up and doing the same thing in the daytime after training sessions.

Light finally escaped her as she entered a tower to start descending the stairs to the fields outside. The guards standing on watch of the exterior door step aside, knowing of Adora’s stature even though they weren’t in her regiment. She opens the door and the guards pull it shut with a muted thud from the decaying wood frame. While the castle was kept up pretty well, you could still tell its age in the farther quadrants that the royals were less likely to be in. Expenses were mostly spent on their overly lavish lifestyle and supplying the fests held in regard for whatever the king felt like that evening.

The sun was now barely peeking over the hills in the west, mixing with purples and greys that will soon fall into black. Once Adora rounded the tower's edge, she finally found who she had been looking for this whole time. 

Leaning back in the tall grass in an open section of the field that surrounded the south wing of the castle's perimeter. Dotted with yellow flowers that were just in bloom as spring was just coming into swing. Her long brown locks blew around in time with the trees that encased the area. Further protection from enemy forces that have seen many battles back when Adora was just training under her guardianship.

“Princess, why do you do this every time?” Adora takes off her gauntlets and shoves them into a bag a size too small for them that she has attached to a belt looped across the faulds of her armor. They stuck out, just aching to fall out but by the grace of the gods, they sat snug enough. “Isn't it getting a tad bit tiring to keep running from me every other day it seems?”

The princess looked over her shoulder and flashed a smile that Adora was sure was glaring right off her armor. 

“Drop the formalities, Adora. You ask me if I'm tired of playing my games when you act like we didn't grow up together at the start of every new day.” She looks back to the sunset. “Hypocrisy at its finest.”

A larger gust of wind blew, moving the blades of grass strongly against Adora’s leg and causing the princess to wrap her arms around herself from the chill.

Adora sighed and reached her hands up to her neck where she unfastened the cape that hung down to her ankles. It was garnet red with a blindingly white crest of the family she served beneath. She walked closer and bent down as far as her armor allowed and wrapped the cape around goosebump-ridden arms.

“Catra… Don’t forget I have a duty to you. It isn’t like how it was when we were younger. You are smart enough to know this.”

“If you have a duty to me then treat me like a person. Not some fragile delicacy waiting to be used.” Catra huffed. “I already know that. Let me live my free life while I can before I'm sold away on some dowry.”

Adora stood back up and slung her thumbs through the leather belt, staring out at the last few seconds of sun for the day. The darkness lined with stars and a moon bright enough to light the field. She walked over and sat down next to Catra after taking her sword off her hip, knees bent towards her chest, and sword on her feet.

“Gorgeous isn't it?” She glanced over at Catra and saw her staring straight up above her. “Just thousands of little guiding lights.” 

“It is.” Catra looks up to make eye contact. “And to think you ask me why I do this. Simple things that may seem mundane are everything to me, Adora. Small things I'm not given access to because I'm ‘precious’. Whatever that means to my father…”

A beat of silence when another gust of wind rolls through and Catra bundles herself tighter in the cape.

“I just want to see the sunset. Is this too much to ask?”

Adora only maintains eye contact a little longer before shaking her head and looking at her knees.

“Ask me.”

“What?” 

“Ask me and I will take you out here. Whenever I can.”

She looks back over to see Catra’s eyes wider than she has in a while. Her eyes captured the whole starry night in one glance.

“Actually?” Catra sounded weary in her inflection, expecting some kind of joke.

Standing up and working on refastening her sword to her belt she looked back down at catra once it was secured enough she didn’t need to keep tight attention on it. Her hands have done it so many times it was basically half of an afterthought after the knot. 

“Yes. I don’t see how keeping you cooped up in your wing is good for you.” Adora smiles lightly. “My service is to protect you and your health sooo.”

Catra shot straight up giddy. It sure was a sight to see on the Adult princess. Once she actually started with her duties it changed her. She understood the responsibilities and knew the stakes. While she acted flippant about everything, leading on that it didn’t affect her, she knew it wasn't her choice. Another political pawn. Adora knew that too.

“I knew you had some fun in you somewhere after all these years.” 

“Now that’s just rude. I’m plenty fun.” Adora crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

Catra let out a disbelieved laugh. Something short. “Oh yeah sure. In Between what? Training and sleeping or watching my door?”

Adora rolls her eyes with a laugh and starts off towards the tower she came out of only to stop and let out a hand towards Catra.

“We need to head in to get you changed for dinner tonight. The king said he had important news.”  
She grasps her hand after shucking the cape up farther onto her shoulders so it wouldn’t fall.

“Thank you, my Knight. How chivalrous of you to aide me.” Catra snides.

Adora semi-bows. “Forever loyal my Princess.” With a joking smile.

She feels a tug back on her arm and notices Catra had stopped walking. Staring straight at her, expression gone almost soft.

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls of the castle were now illuminated from the torches that lined the wall. They are usually lit late dusk by handmaidens across the castle. A task that Adora has watched many times from her usual post when Catra didn’t run off, so it was becoming few and far between as of late. 

Once they returned back in from the field, Adora had escorted the princess back to her personal chamber to get changed into her dinner. It was a silent walk to Catra’s chamber and an equally as silent post stand waiting for her to get prepared. Catra wasn’t one for decorum. Dresses annoyed her just as much as they did Adora though, as a knight, she got a pass on them after childhood.

If you asked anyone else in the castle they would say her veins ran thick with it, just as much as it did blood. She is the only one in this castle that could rise the line of manners and inappropriate behavior. From running along the edges of the castle's ramparts in a dress on the backside of the castle to sneaking past the walls dressed as a handmaiden to walk the merchant-lined streets. She understood why. Adora couldn’t live such a cramped up lifestyle if she had the choice. Sure she was in a similar position. Stuck as a military servant since birth. 

Adora comes from a long line of knights and officers of the royal family. Her lineage gave her perks in skipping specific ranks because of the extensive training she had received since she was just old enough to unsheath her first dagger. If anyone in this castle was qualified to serve directly for and under royal blood, it was Adora. Not that she would let anyone else serve for Catra anyways. Serving her has always felt like more than just a duty. Introspection as to why on Adora’s part always fell flat though.

It wasn’t long till Catra opened her door and winked at Adora before shutting it behind her.

“What do you think?” She does a little spin with courtesy at the end. The dress flowed out and up from the sew line. It was the same red as the cape that adorned Adora’s armor. The family Royal family’s color. Topped with her tiara, she looked radiant.

The knight bowed with a smile. 

“Modest as ever princess.”

Catra slapped her hands down on thighs with a huff. “Modest is getting kind of boring is it not?”

Adora cocked her head slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Well what would you rather court? A modest, respectful princess. Daddy’s daughter so to speak. or a sexy, speaks her mind princess? One that wants to live life to the fullest.” 

Expecting it to have been a rhetorical question Adora didn’t say anything. Assuming Catra would continue on a tangent as she does.

“Well?” Catra raised her eyebrows clearly expecting a response.

“Wellllll Catra, why would I ever court a princess. It wouldn’t make sense. Therefore I have no say in that.” 

Palming her face, Catra started off away from her door with fast steps. Armor clanged loudly when Adora stuttered a step in surprise of the movement from the other.

“For someone who people regard as smart, you are truly an idiot sometimes, Adora.”

After a bit of walking, they were a little over halfway to the great hall where the royal family had dinners and did their political meetings with other noblemen, vassals, and military officers.

“Are you like the rest of them?” Catra broke the silence.

Adora kept an even face even though it wouldn't matter as she was a pace behind the other woman. “That means what, Catra?” 

Catra paused from walking. “Are you okay with just being used as a small pawn in the giant scheme of things? You’re life being dictated by everyone but yourself?” 

“I don’t have the option to live any other way.”

Catra walks back towards Adora and shoves the flat of her palm into the knight’s chest plate with a brief dull clang.

“Gods Adora! I'm not asking you if you have the option! I’m asking if you have ever wanted a better life? Have a greater purpose than what was assigned to you.” She pushes herself back off of Adora and spun around taking a breath. Then starts to walk forwards again at a hastier pace. Adora takes a second to collect her bearings and then starts again towards the hall.

A minute or so later they arrive at the hall and the knights on watch of the large doors bow at Catra’s presence and swing the doors open, remaining in the bow. But before Catra could make it past the door Adora grabbed her wrist.

“Catra wait.”

Catra turns her head around and looks at her with a confused expression. A soft hm ensuing while Adora walked closer and bent to whisper in her ear.

“Protecting you is what I would want to do even if I was given the option.”

Then she stood up tall again and let go of her hand to walk to her post next to the other knights.

The princess stood there staring at Adora. Even though she wasn’t looking at her directly, Adora could see it out the corner of her eye. Catra stood there for a few more seconds before turning around and walking into the great hall.

Once the door shut Adora let out a sigh, already regretting the way she had stopped Catra on her way out and what she had said. She had no idea where it even came from, not meaning it wasn’t true. It was.

That was the confusing part. Why was she that important to Her? Just an assignment under oath. It didn’t matter if she liked the princess or not, she just had to protect her but there was this lingering feeling deep in her that made this feel like more than a duty given by her commander. Adora didn’t feel personally bound to the king and queen like this so it wasn’t that she was emotionally attached to her position. More so emotionally bound to Catra?

The castle felt stifling hot under all the armor and chainmail with her mind running in circles and through hoops trying to pin down just a simple explanation. She was glad she was still not wearing her cape as it would have made her even warmer. It was still in Catra’s chambers who knows where. Adora was planning on retrieving it once returning to the night post.

Then there was a loud scratching noise that ended abruptly from the hall that startled all the knights on the exterior of the door along with Adora.

A low voice bellowed from the other side of the door. “Catra! This isn’t up to you. Sit back down right now.”

Another scratching sound reverberated with the scattering of what must have been silverware. The knights were now more hesitant about entering other than Adora who was now making her way towards the door.

“I’m not an object! How can’t you see how wrong this is?!” Catra’s distinct voice was becoming louder. She was getting closer to the door.

Just mere seconds after backpedaling her steps the doors swung open and were barely cushioned by the several knights standing perpendicular to the hinges.

Catra was visibly seething with tears streaming down her face. Once she had taken a step out of the hall you could see the king standing out in front of his pushed back seat and the queen sitting with her hand covering her mouth in obvious surprise. No one inside or outside the room made any advances towards the princess while she started off down the hall and away from said room.

Adora stood staring at the king knowing better of chasing Catra down the corridor right now.

The king sighs and sits back down in his seat, sliding fingers across his eyes to pinch at his nose in frustration. He waved his hand in front of him keeping his eyes closed.

“Make sure she gets back to her room Captain Greyskull.” 

Adora bowed and stood back up razor-sharp. “Yes, King D'riluth. Honor.”

The king bowed his head minutely. “Honor.” 

She stood in attention till the other knight went to hold and completely closed the doors shut with a click to which Adora immediately spun and took off at a pace that only could be described as an awkward speed walk that was limited by the faulds and cussies of her armor.

It took just about a minute for Adora to arrive in front of Catra’s room. She collected her breath and adjusted her armor that had struggled loose on the jog there before knocking a couple of times.

“Princess. It’s captai- Adora. It’s Adora.”

No response or any noise came from the other side of the door.

“Catra?”

Still nothing. Mildly concerning.

“Princess Catra?”

Now even more concerning.

Adora put her palm on the pommel of her sword and her other hand on the handle of the door.

“Forgive me.” She pulled open the door swiftly and surveyed the room sharply. 

It was a moderately sized room that was bathed in an orange hue from candles lit on a vanity and the ones on her wrought iron chandelier hanging in the center of her room. The gown Catra had worn to the dinner was laying un-neatly on her canopy bed next to a folded parchment. She walks in cautiously, still unsure of the situation.

She grabbed the parchment once she approached and unfolded it to a brief scribbled message in the center.

In the library. 

Adora sighed to herself. “Ah okay.” Then dropped the parchment back on the bed and exited the chamber to go to the library.

It wasn’t far, in the same wing actually on the opposite wall but far enough Adora had time to take off her gauntlets before she approached the door and leave them leaning against the cobble wall adjacent to the door.

Upon opening, Adora could immediately spot Catra sitting on the far wall above the shelves in the large gap that adorned a pink stained window.  
Catra heard the door open and turned her head towards the entrance.

“I see you saw my message.” She mildly shouts to overcome the distance while Adora is still walking over.

The knight smiles lightly. “Would seem so princess.”

“Now the question is, do I tell of your little pervy escapade into the princess’s personal chambers or not.” Catra follows with a laugh. 

Finally reaching the back section of the library Adora leans back against a table on her palms and rolls her eyes.

“Where’s the proof to such an allegation?” 

Catra swings her legs around and drops off of the wall making Adora jerk instinctually to try and catch her because of the height but the princess landed flat on her feet, just as graciously as her title would make you assume.

“I’m the princess, I don’t need proof.” She sits herself up onto the table Adora is leaning against.

Adora perses her lips. “Touche.”

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to message us through my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sherashit) or dm us through discord (where we are most active!) (jxden#7324)


End file.
